


Unfettered

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Look I rewrote it, M/M, The Seduction of Mairon, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Melkor and Mairon's relationship takes a turn for the romantic. Mairon begins to consider leaving Almaren.





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this fuckin thing to reflect my current views of Mairon and Melkor's relationship.

“You can be done for today, Mairon.” Aulë gave his protege a quick smile, looking at the elaborate jewelry Mairon had made over the course of the day. The Vala nodded approvingly. “Good work.”

Mairon sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his tangled red braid. “I'm not finished yet. This necklace is imperfect, the chain is weak here and here.” He tapped the spots on the golden chain impatiently, the hot metal not searing his hand.

Aulë patted him on the back, making the Maia tense up. “Don't push yourself too hard. Come back and try again tomorrow. You're dismissed, Mairon.” His voice stayed gentle and caring.

Mairon watched the Vala leave through narrowed golden eyes. He disliked being made to take breaks, especially now when he was fully absorbed in his work at the forge. Aulë paused at the door. “I shall return shortly. You need to be gone by then. Working too hard is unhealthy. It will put a damper on your creativity.” The Vala left before Mairon could respond.

He swiftly put away his tools, hung up his heavy leather apron, and let himself out the side door. The chilly breeze felt heavenly after his long hours in the hot forge. He made his way down the stone path, moving soundlessly over the pale rocks. 

Mairon was bored, if he was being honest with himself. Nothing amused him except his work, and even that grew old swiftly. His frustration with his projects only increased with every mishap he made. 

Mairon reached the lower reaches of the path and let himself into the walled cliffside garden, closing the golden gate behind him. Fragrant blossoms bobbed in the wind, vibrant colors standing out against the gray walls and green leaves. 

As Mairon rounded a corner and came to a circular clearing, he noticed someone else sitting on the edge of a tall fountain. With a jolt, he recognized the man he considered both a friend and confidant, Melkor. Though they usually spoke when Melkor was in spirit-form, the Vala had been privy to Mairon's wildest ideas and schematics, as well as his deepest struggles with loneliness and the isolation he felt from his fellow Maiar. Seeing him emobodied was always somewhat jarring. 

“How are you this evening, my lord?” Mairon greeted him, hesitating at the entrance to the clearing. He tugged at the hem of his tunic, hoping he looked presentable. He held his chin high and his shoulders back in an attempt to look more confident.

Melkor turned. “Ah, Mairon! What a lovely surprise. Done with today's work at the forge?” His smile was oddly friendly for someone with such a bad reputation. Mairon nodded. “Yes, Lord Aulë dismissed me. I thought I'd come here for a walk. This garden is always lovely.”

Melkor nodded thoughtfully. “You can come sit, if you'd like.” He patted the spot next to him on the marble fountain. Mairon walked towards him, heart beating inexplicably faster. Speaking with Melkor's spirit-form had been so much less nerve-wracking. As he approached the falling water, he saw his reflection and noticed the smudge of soot on his pale cheek. Unable to wipe it away without drawing attention to himself, he decided to let it be.

Mairon sat hesitantly beside Melkor. The Vala chuckled softly, Mairon blushing slightly at the sound. “There is no need to be shy, Mairon. I know this is different than our usual meetings, but you are safe. I will not harm you.”

Mairon nodded wordlessly and forced himself to meet Melkor's dark eyes. Melkor smiled and leaned closer. “How was the forge?” He asked. Mairon shrugged. “It was alright, I suppose. I couldn't get my last work of the day right, and I was dismissed before I could correct my mistakes.”

“You can work on it tomorrow.” Melkor sounded casual. Mairon frowned. “I should have fixed them tonight, or not been so foolish as to make them in the first place.” He didn't want to sound as though he was whining, but the words felt outside his control.

Melkor gently touched his shoulder, making him tense at first but then relax into the soothing contact. “Do not be so hard on yourself, Mairon. To be truthful, you are easily the most talented of all Aulë's smiths. I have seen your creations, and they are breathtakingly beautiful. You are a master of your craft.”

Mairon couldn't help but smile at the praise, but then Melkor's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the Vala’s. “But out of every masterpiece in Almaren, you are the most beautiful by far.” Melkor's voice lowered slightly, full of warmth. Mairon felt a hot flush rise in his cheeks.

“Thank you, my lord.” Mairon lowered his head, face burning. Melkor brushed back a loose strand of Mairon's red hair, tucking it behind one ear. “It is true, Mairon.” He said conversationally. Then, voice dropping a bit more, he added; “And someone as lovely as you has no business being harsh on themself for something as trivial as jewelry”

Mairon was at a loss for words. “My lord, you flatter me.” He tried to act more confident than he felt, beaming despite his heart pounding against his ribcage. Melkor tilted his head, almost birdlike. "You have no cause to address me by such a title. My being here physically does not change the nature of our relationship." 

He smiled softly at Mairon, who looked away sharply. He loathed how flustered he was becoming. He and Melkor were friends. Kind words should not elicit such reactions from him. Mairon turned his gaze to the falling sheets of water at his side, an embarrassed smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You know, Mairon, someone like you deserves far better than to labor in the forge all day long, producing wonders only to be treated as an outcast by their forgemates.”  
Mairon cocked his head, braid swishing to one side. “What do you mean?” Melkor gave him an intense look. “You could be truly great. It's a shame that you have been confined to jewelsmithing--after all, I have seen your architecture designs and ideas for machinery. Does the routine never bore you?” Melkor spoke casually, but Mairon sensed the deeper meaning behind his words.

“I suppose the sameness does get...old.” Mairon spoke uneasily, fidgeting in his seat. He looked at Melkor's reflection in the water, seeing the easy poise with which the Vala faced Mairon. 

“Then why settle for it? You burn with a fire that should not be contained. Aulë restricts you to items that, while wonderous, are tame compared to the marvellous things you bring to life in notes and scrolls. You could be so much more than what Aulë lets you be.” Melkor took Mairon's hand gently, running his thumb over the backs of Mairon's fingers. "And all creations aside, you yourself are a treasure. I know how they treat you. I have heard their whispers. I know they consider you strange, distant, unworthy of their respect. But you are admirable in all things. You do not deserve such treatment, or to have such unsavory rumors spread about you." His eyes darkened slightly, clearly annoyed. "You are not respected by your forgemates. You are worth the world, and they act like you are little more than dirt."

Mairon was a little shocked by both his words and the outward display of anger at the others. He had rarely seen this side of Melkor before. All this sudden praise--and dare he say flirting?--was directed at him. Melkor had always been a good friend, but to hear him outright say that Mairon was worth so much...a warm glow of contentment and something heady filled him, making his eyes flare with bright light. 

“I...do not know what to say, Melkor. You leave me at a loss." Mairon confessed, heart pounding as he noticed that Melkor was still holding his hand. “I would like very much to bring my schematics to life and create greater things, n-not to mention have an easier time with the others, but Aulë--” 

Melkor sighed. “Mairon, Aulë and the others do not matter. Their rules should not hold one such as you to a lower standard. They do not content themselves with binding down your potential, but also have the audacity to treat you like some kind of freak to gawk at. You deserve more.”

“And where would I get more? Where can I work that is free of Aulë’s influence, or that of your brother?” Mairon hadn't meant to sound as irritated as he did, but if Melkor was annoyed he didn't show it. Instead he ran his thumb over Mairon's fingers, caressing the soft skin.

“Come work with me. You will have no limitations, no rules to hold back your genius. You will create whatever you want. You will not be cast out and scorned, but admired and respected. If at any time you desire to leave my holdings, you can come back to Aulë.” Melkor made his offer in a deep, rich tone. 

Mairon shivered at the idea of that much power being his. He had entertained thoughts of such freedom, of course, but never thought he'd have an opportunity to see them realized. And being looked up to, not watching the others shrink away with expressions wavering between disgust and pity...the thought nearly elicited another shiver. 

“I accept.” Mairon's voice was unsteady. It almost didn't feel like him speaking. Melkor's grin widened, but it wasn't mocking or hostile. His hand clasped tighter to Mairon's. “You may seek me out whenever you wish, Mairon. You do me a great honor by agreeing to work with me.”

Then Melkor was leaning closer, his free hand brushing down his disheveled braid and then resting on the side of his face. “Melkor?” Mairon whispered as he wiped away the smear of ash on his cheek. 

The Vala chuckled. “I must say, your devotion to your work is admirable. I find it quite endearing.” He moved one finger to Mairon's lips and gently brushed it over them, Mairon's mouth opening involuntarily. Melkor leaned closer. “You are truly beautiful.” He whispered.

Then Melkor was leaning in to softly press his lips to Mairon's, making the Maia tense. He soon felt himself relaxing into the kiss, his hand stretching up to tentatively grasp the back of Melkor's head, pulling him closer. Melkor stroked his hair soothingly, pulling the Maia into his arms.

Mairon had never been kissed before, but this was different, somehow, than what he had imagined. Heat rose in his chest, jumbled emotions spinning brightly within him until he felt giddy and light. Melkor's lips were unbelievably soft against his own, fitting together perfectly. The kiss was undemanding and yet it made Mairon ache for more.

When Mairon felt that he must surely float away in a whirlwind of his own emotions, Melkor pulled back. His eyes glowed with affection and a tint of pink showed on his pale cheeks, making Mairon's heart pound in his chest. His cheeks burned crimson. He smiled at Melkor, still held in the Vala’s powerful arms.  
“Good night, Mairon. I hope to see you again soon. I have been looking forward to hearing about the latest blueprints of yours.” Melkor rumbled as he released Mairon and moved away from the fountain. His dark cloak rippled behind him, silver accents flashing in the light of the distant lamps as he rounded a corner and vanished into the gardens.

Mairon was left sitting on the smooth marble of the fountain's edge. If he shut his eyes, he could still feel the tingle of Melkor’s lips on his own. He sat alone with nothing but his thoughts, his confused feelings towards Melkor, and the sound of the waves hitting the cliffs far below.

He did not leave the fountain for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews always help <3


End file.
